1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear motion ball bearings. In particular, the ball bearings contemplated are of the type which are generally utilized to support a member, as for example, a carriage or pillow block on a shaft while providing linear motion to the supported member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is directed to improvements in linear motion ball bearings. In particular, the improvement is specifically directed to a linear motion ball bearing of the type which facilitates supporting a member such as a carriage or pillow block on a support member such as an elongated shaft while facilitating slidable movement of the pillow block along the shaft.
Bearings of the type contemplated by the present invention generally include an outer housing and an inner cage which defines ball loops for containing bearing balls. The ball loops include open portions which facilitate load transfer between the outer housing of the bearing and a supporting shaft while permitting the load balls to leave the load ball areas and return to unloaded ball areas. In many instances, such bearings have been structured to provide linear motion but have not been constructed in a manner which facilitates uniform distribution of loading, uniform wear, quiet and smooth operation and overall bearing performance. Attempts have been made to improve bearing performance; however, to date, although such attempts have been somewhat successful they are not believed to have raised bearing performance to the desired levels.
In general, recent developments in the bearing art have been directed to the provision of various improvement features such as, for example, race inserts positioned to retain the balls in position. Ball retainers have been proposed to arrange the balls to travel in specific raceways in an improved and efficient manner. Guides have been provided and configured to facilitate ball transfer between ball channels. However, as noted, a linear motion ball bearing has yet been proposed which facilitates uniform load distribution and wear, while providing quiet operation with transfer of balls between loaded and unloaded paths with minimum chatter and vibration. I have invented a linear motion ball bearing which provides improved such characteristics and operational features.